


It's Magic, The Way I'm Pulled To You

by kibblz



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Did I write this just to make Doyoung a wizard? Maybe, Eventual Romance, Found Family, Inspired by Magi the Labyrinth of Magic, Jisung is just a little boy, M/M, Mark and Yuta best friends ofc, Mark sweetie I'm so sorry, POV Multiple, Very Minor Character Death, Wizards, eventual as in slow slow burn, markhyuck, sword fights but add magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibblz/pseuds/kibblz
Summary: Jisung finally gets set on his very own journey to figure out who he really is and experience the magical wonders of the world. But the world wasn't as bright and magical as his books made it sound. People struggle with supporting themselves and fight for survival every day against their rulers, and a dark magical cult threatens to push people down paths they can never return.Fate keeps him tied to two boys, Mark and Donghyuck. Mark seeks to take on the dungeon of Amon to gain the power to help others. Donghyuck is a trapped as a slave, a Fanalis who just wants to run freely again with his powerful legs to a place he can call home. They all work together to try and set things right with their world before it crumbles.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Friends?

**Jisung**

One thousand six hundred thirty two. According to Jisung that’s how many books Kun has in his library. Barely even 15 years old, but he’s read every single one. The ones he found himself returning to the most would be the stories that foretold great adventures; people crossing the seven seas with others that they called their friends to defeat a menacing evil. Jisung knows these stories aren’t  _ all _ real—at least that’s what Kun tells him—but he still likes to believe they are. When he isn’t reading he spends most of his time playing games of hero by himself. He dances across the cold marble of the library floor, brandishing his make-belief sword to protect Kun and his ship against fearsome sea monsters.

Jisung’s most favorite pastime is climbing all the way to the top of the library, to look off the ledge where he observes the stars. Stars are one of the more interesting things to look at now that he has read through every single one of the books Kun had given him. According to one of the books he read in the library, stars are made up of interstellar gas that collapses due to gravity, forming a star once it reaches hydrostatic equilibrium. Stars really were amazing just like the magic that endlessly flowed throughout the world, but nothing interested and amazed Jisung more than the planet called Earth that floated a few lightyears away from him and Kun. He watches the glowing butterfly-like rukh happily dance around the planet, and sometimes if he’s lucky they flutter towards him. They talk to him and keep him entertained, sometimes telling him about their lives they lived on Earth before they died and became a part of what Kun calls “The Great Flow” where all living beings souls end up after they pass.

“It looks so close, yet it’s so far,” Jisung sighs, resting his chin in his palms as he stares at the planet, the billions of stars reflecting off his wide and curious eyes. One of the rukh buzzes in front of his face in an attempt to catch his attention, but he lazily swats it away. “I’m sorry, but I am feeling a bit tired. Could you guys stop swarming around me for a little bit?” The rukh give a buzz in reply and flutter away. Jisung is left alone again at the edge of the library, deep in his own thoughts.

For the past few years now, there has been a kindling fire growing inside of him that he fears he can no longer keep under control. As he longingly gazes at the planet, Jisung realizes just how tired he really is; constantly being confined in the same dusty old ruins of a library. Jisung loves Kun so so much for raising him this whole time, but even after 15 years they feel so distant. Even when Kun does talk to him, it’s as if he’s being addressed as a King: cold and short with his words. He just wants to have a true family and friends of his own, much like the ones he reads about in his books. He hopes to one day be able to breathe freely and feel more than just the cold marble beneath his feet. Jisung inches closer and closer to the windowless edge of the library, his body itching to launch off into the empty space before him. He may not land on Earth, but he is willing to take that risk to escape from his current lonely world. He envied the rukh for their ability to fly off in whatever direction they wanted. But before he can get any closer he is pulled back by the arm, falling back onto the floor.

“Dinner is ready please go and eat,” Kun says as he stares down at Jisung.

“Will you eat with me today?” Jisung pouts. He sits up rubbing the back of his head which did a good job at cushioning his fall.

“I’m sorry but I will not.”

“Why not?”

“Jisung, your dinner will get cold please go eat.”

“No, I don’t want to eat. Not here,” Jisung lashes back, his eyes now welling up with tears. The rukh begin to swarm around him, creating an intense buzzing sound.“I don’t want to be here anymore Kun!” Jisung yells, “It’s just plain torture how you let me read about everything normal people get to experience, yet you don’t let me experience the wonders and happiness for myself. There is a whole world of magic and adventure out there yet I’m stuck here with you doing nothing but dreaming about whats its like. That’s not fair,” Jisung buries his face in his palms.

“Please understand, I am doing this for you…to protect you,” Kun replies reaching out to hold onto Jisung in an attempt to calm him down. But it’s futile, he is filled to the brim with sadness and rage, and it finally spills over. Jisung, without realizing what he is doing causes the rukh around him bursts in all directions, in an attempt to protect himself from the prison he feels stuck in. The walls of the library begin to crack, the pillars that hold the ceiling begin to crumble to the ground and books tumble from their shelves joining the rubble.

“Protect me?” Jisung sobs, “This isn’t protecting me. I am going insane in here. Did you plan to keep me here till I died? Did you think making me read every book again for the thousandth time was going to keep me happy?” Jisung picks up a book that had fallen on the floor, and he throws it at Kun. He doesn’t try to move, the books edge hitting him right in the chest causing him to grimace in pain. “Heck I don’t even know who I really am! You don’t talk to me or tell me anything when I ask you about myself. Do you even know how mentally exhausting it is? All you do is ignore me and keep me cooped up in this old library, this isn’t protection Kun. If this is really what it is then I want  _ out _ .”

“I’m so sorry,” Kun begins to shed tears of his own.“I really tried my best for you. I am only one man, and I was so worried that I would raise you wrong. I took on the responsibility of raising you without truly knowing how and my fear of messing up made me so overprotective, I’m sorry. I do love you with all my heart believe me when I tell you that, please.” Kun finally was able to reach out and capture Jisung in a hug. He froze in shock trying to process what was occuring. Jisung had never been hugged before and it felt so new and alien, yet it was so comforting and warm making his head feel fuzzy. His legs trembled as he sobbed into Kuns chest, fists rumpling up the fabric of his shirt. Slowly they slid down onto the floor, the rukh’s buzzing quieted as they calmed down. “I cannot tell you everything about you or this world for that is something you must figure out on your own,” Kun said quietly, “But I realize that keeping you here isn’t going to be the best option anymore.” Kun stepped back from Jisung, leaving him crying on the floor. Suddenly his body begins to shift, his muscles begin to enlarge and his skin melts into a light shade of blue as he continues to grow in size. Finally morphing back into his true form, Kun kneels and bows down before Jisung, “My great Magi, I cannot give you the answers you want, but I will give you one wish. Whatever you want, it’s all yours.”

“My wish…” Jisung who is still on the ground stares up at the Djinn. Finally, a chance for something new in his life. To finally get what he wants, to not feel like he is in some kind of prison. Jisung gets up and hobbles over to Kun’s hand which lays on the ground in front of him. Such a mighty being Kun was: ruler of dungeons, granter of wishes, holding a nearly unlimited use of the rukh’s power,  _ he _ should be the one bowing down in fear. Yet as he places his hand on top of Kun's, he can’t help but giggle at the way his hand doesn’t even fill up one of his fingernails. Jisung looks up at Kun with wide glittering eyes, “…Kun, will you be my friend?”


	2. End to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is trying his best to make some honest money so he can chase after the Dungeon of Amon. But, Yang Hyun-suk has something else in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence and some blood so if you can't handle things like that please be careful. If you want the chapter without the violence/a nicer summary of what happens just dm me on twitter and I'll be happy to send it your way :]
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I've started my next semester of college and my course load is a bit crazy this time around so updates will be slow until May :( I hope this chapter is good enough for now, I honestly wrote most of it half asleep so hahaha whoops sorry ahead of time but I hope you enjoy @.@   
> p.s. I made YG the bad guy because I can.
> 
> Twitter: @TaeilsMooncake or @buttermebread

**Mark**

It’s only early morning, yet Mark keeps himself holed up in the cool shade at the back of his stall. Amon’s Dungeon — which towers up through the center of Qishan — is no longer leaving it’s cast shadow towards the west where Mark is set up. His booth is one of many that line the main street headed towards the main square. The booths around him have crowds of people gathered, the merchants showing off different kinds of fruits and vegetables. Mark feels envious as he sits, still waiting for his first customer of the day. He looks at what he has displayed and lets out a sigh.  _ Of course no one is looking to buy some damn jewelry so early in the morning, Hyun-suk really set my ass up.  _

Mark has crates placed on top of eachother in a makeshift table, dark purple velvet draped overtop. The jewelry which he was given to sell sits displayed against the velvet making the gold chains and jewels pop. He feels proud of his display, compared to others it looks like actual effort was put in. He gets up from the shade to stand right behind his display, deciding to maybe put just as much effort into his bartering.

“Good morning, ma’am!” Mark says cheerfully to a woman who is looking at the booth next to his. A painfully forced smile is plastered onto his face. Objectively speaking the woman standing right next to his stall is one of the ugliest he’s seen yet. Layers of expensive looking pink silk were draped across her body, but that didn’t hide the pounds of makeup or folds of fat and wrinkles that caused sweat to become more abundant and visible as it rolls down her folds. 

Based on Mark’s very own guide on  _ How to Spot the Feeble-minded,  _ he knew selling to her would be easy. “Sorry if I am keeping you, but I just couldn’t let someone so beautiful pass me by.” The woman turns and smiles, showing off her many rotting teeth as well as a golden one, solid evidence that she is someone of high class, if the silks didn’t give it away already.  _ Score _ Mark thinks to himself.

“Apology accepted, boy. Now get out of my way before I have you taken care of,” The woman spits back at him. Mark’s fake smile falters for a second, but he can’t give up just yet. _ I need this money _ . He reaches in front of himself and delicately picks up a golden necklace brandishing multiple rubies. He holds it in front of the woman for her to see how it shimmers when the sun bounces off of it.

“Made from pure gold and five real rubies!” Mark spiels, “If you don’t believe me just try holding it, it’s extremely heavy.” he holds it out for her to take, but as she raises her hand Mark realizes he’s made a huge mistake. The woman's hand isn’t empty, but is tightly grasping a thick iron chain that gives off a nasty screech as she yanks it. Marks filches and his hands immediately fall back to his sides. Following behind the woman are three boys--probably around his age--hands and feet bound to the chain with rusty iron handcuffs.  _ Slaves. _

Mark began to panic, messing with a rich person was one thing but one with slaves? He was as good as dead. 

\---

Mark finds himself being roughly dragged across the stone into the big town square by the collar of his shirt. The uneven bumpy rocks drag across the back of his legs, creating cuts that now bleed out all over his white clothing. Some people gasp as he passes, trying to look away. Others are numb to the sight of a body being dragged by some rich man's servants. Mark doesn’t try to struggle out of the men's grips. The men carrying him are only wearing cloth pants and turbans, but they have swords strapped to their waists with red silk.  _ Probably to wipe the blood up off their blades. _ It makes him shiver. Even if he tried to escape he would end up dead even quicker than his already allotted time. Where was he even supposed to go? Into the endless blazing desert that surrounded them?

The town square that he is dragged into is bustling with people. The many stalls that line the square are selling things that were traded and brought from outside the walls of Qishan. So they are naturally priced higher, bringing a more well-off crowd. The city is surrounded by nothing but sand and dirt so trade by boat isn’t possible for them. Not to mention the beasts and terrors that lay hidden in the sand. Heat also makes the treck to get goods difficult. Mark would know, he is unable to count the amount of times he almost died delivering goods for his boss  Yang Hyun-suk. 

_ Speaking of the devil.  _ Hyun-suk stands in the middle of the square surrounded by his usual servants and female slaves. Marks body is tossed like a ragdoll at his feet. Hyun-suk’s foot comes down hard into Mark’s side, pain instantly shoots up his side making him cry out. This attracts the eyes of everyone in the square now.  If they want to beat him up they sure as hell will make a demonstration out of it. “You useless piece of trash!”  Hyun-suk screams before he slams his foot back down repeatedly onto marks curled body until a loud crack can be heard.  _ Fuck.  _ The pain that runs through Mark’s body at the crack of one of his ribs causes him to dry heave and claw at his chest. It’s almost like he has been impaled by dozens of burning blades, their fire sucking the oxygen from the lungs they've pierced. The pounding stops and Mark feels relieved for a second but his body is immediately hoisted up and he is held up to be at eye level with Hyun-suk, the woman from earlier not too far behind him.  _ Fucking ugly bitch you’ll get what’s coming to you.  _ Mark sneers at the woman, and immediately a fist collides with his jaw, sending blood spraying across the ground. Marks vision blurs for a moment at the heavy impact. “Learn your place!” and then another punch, to the nose this time. The pain is nothing new to Mark but he can’t help the tears that fall from his eyes. Blood spurts from his nose mixing with the tears. The world is completely fuzzy now and his head pounds.

“Mark, you should know better,” He spits on Mark’s face. “I gave you the job to sell things and make money for me, not to be an annoying piece of slum trash.” Mark in his haze goes to move his head to wipe the spit off on his shoulder, but Hyun-suk grabs his face forcing him to look straight. “Don’t even try it. I’m not afraid to turn you into a fuckin’ slave.”

“I mean I practically am one already, might as well just chain me up, sir.” Mark slurs before he looks over to the slaves that the woman from before carried beside her. They all have their heads hung down, afraid. All except one. The boy that stares up at him has deep crimson red hair and a matching pair of red eyes. He’s a Fanalis. The physically strongest race known to walk the earth. They are the most dangerous, yet here he is, powerless with the heavy iron chains wrapped around his legs. Mark has never seen one before, they are a rare race now since most have been captured to be used as slaves, but they are also said to have gone back beyond the Great Rift to where their homeland lies, the Dark Continent. Huge traders have tried to enter the Dark Continent in attempt to gather more slaves with such strength but, it remains a mystery if any Fanalis are even over there, since no one has come back alive after entering into the seemingly bottomless rift. 

The red in the Fanalis boy’s eyes is almost like fire, burning with anger as they stare at Mark. Even if he is held back by both physical and invisible chains he can’t help but feel a bit of fear course through his body. But that fear is completely overshadowed by the other fear of pain and death right before him. 

Mark is brought onto a long wooden platform, normally used for slave auctions. He begins to sweat under the blazing heat of the sun. The blood on his face and legs begins to run with his sweat. People have gathered around for the show, some cheering and yelling even if they don’t know Mark. He is just another useless boy from the streets to them after all, so what does it matter to them if he dies here. A man in the crowd holds his child up on his shoulders for a better view. Mark huffs out a laugh, immediately regretting it when he feels the pain in his side.  _ God it’s been a few years _ _ — _ _ 9 years if we’re being exact _ _ — _ _ since my last spout of good luck, do you mind?  _ Mark silently prays to himself. He stares up into the sky to avoid all the eyes of the people waiting for the whole thing to be over. 

Making its way into the sky right in front of his eyes is the dungeon that appeared in Qishan about 15 years ago. The sole reason Mark even took up his stupid job with Hyun-suk was so he could get enough money to properly take down the Dungeon of Amon. It is thin yet remains stable as it reaches past the clouds. The sleek stone tower is lined with gold vines and enormous golden dragons that sit at the top of two pillars surrounding the gate. They say that if you do defeat a dungeon you are granted a wish by the dungeons Djinn and given all that lies in the treasure room. Many adventurers have entered the gate to defeat the dungeon, but clearly have died in the process since the tower still remains to be conquered. Mark wanted to be that chosen conqueror. 

Mark sees from the corner of his eyes two men walking up onto the stage with swords. The years of muscle pain and broken bones from the hard labor, and the beatings for not doing things right, all ending before he can gain his prize. Mark would now die at 18 before getting his chance to even live his life. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.  _ Ah...I’m sorry mom, dad, Yuta. I guess I kinda deserve this though, don’t I dad? So don’t worry, I'll join you soon.  _

The two buff men are on either side of Mark and raise the swords in their hands. They are ready to do their worst, but before they can a shout comes from the crowd. 

“Kun, now!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark :( The real reason it took me so long to write this was because I just couldn't hurt my baby like that....Can't wait to make y'all wait until April or May for the next part :D 
> 
> Twitter: @TaeilsMooncake or @buttermebread

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first ever fanfic and I'm unsure of where it will go or how it will end but hopefully I won't disappoint y'all :] if you wanna send me a dm or follow me my au ac where I have images for this fic posted is @buttermebread and my normal stan account is @TaeilsMooncake !!! I really really love the show Magi and have probably watched it 10 times by now as well as the manga, I will be trying my best to make the story my own but the main points of the plot line I will keep kind of the same so beware of spoilers!!! If you haven't watched the show and something doesn't make sense or is confusing just let me know and Ill try my best to fix it :D
> 
> This chapter is in Jisungs POV but as we move on it will mainly be in Marks POV. I write who's POV it is at the start of every chapter so make sure to look.
> 
> Sorry for all the words I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :]


End file.
